Diario de sobrevivencia con Pansy Parkinson
by martinandaenskate
Summary: Pansy te enseña que es lo que tienes que hacer cuando estás con Draco. ¡No se olviden de los reviews!


Diario de sobre vivencia con Pansy Parkinson

Es bastante estúpido estar escribiendo las maneras de cómo conquistar a Draco Malfoy, pero es la única forma de saber cuales son las intenciones que tiene contigo. Sé muy bien que él me ha engañado unas cuantas veces (incluso hasta con sangresucias) y con mayor razón por eso les cuento esto.

Para llegar a darme cuenta de quien era, estuve cerca de él desde que entró en primer año así que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, aunque tengo que reconocer que recién el último año terminé de conocerlo perfectamente.

No es como un chico cualquiera, eso es lo que lo hace ser más interesante que los demás. Él te hace sentir pésimo, te trata como una estúpida, pero es por lo que más nos encanta y sobretodo a las Slytherin, aunque está claro que todas algunas vez en su vida lo han deseado, incluso hasta la Sangresucia.

Nadie puede resistirse a sus "encantos". Pero si se quedara con la boca cerrada sería mucho más irresistible de lo que es, porque nadie puede negar que esos ojos grises nunca les han llamado la atención, aunque muestren la frialdad que siente el chico siguen siendo cautivadores. Su cabello, su cara, sus gestos, todo, me encanta, pero sé que eso no es necesario de contar para conocerlo bien.

Aunque no estaría de más decir lo pretencioso que es el Slytherin. Nunca tiene despeinado su cabello, lo peina lo suficiente como para no enredarse ni para tampoco que sea un refalín, la idea es que mientras se toque el pelo (como tantas veces lo hace en el día) no parezca un loco como Potter que parece que tiene una guerra con la peineta. Tampoco queda atrás su físico que es bastante proporcionado con su altura. En las pocas veces que he ido a su casa en las vacaciones de verano, siempre está haciendo algún ejercicio que lo mantiene en forma. Por lo general, es quidditch que es donde más se destaca.

Pasa gran parte del verano practicando para vencer algún día a Potter, aunque nunca lo consigue siempre tiene la esperanza que lo logrará.

Por eso si hablas con él, insulta a Potter lo que más puedas en el menor tiempo posible, si lo logras le caerás bien de inmediato y ese es un excelente beneficio para ti. Si quieres caerle aún mejor, insulta a las sangresucias en especial a Granger, porque es una de las personas que más odia junto a Potter y a Weasley.

Claro que no vayas a hablar muy rápido, porque detesta a la gente que no lo deja hablar. Si quieres humillar, hace pausas y deja que también humille que es lo que más le reconforta después de un día agotador.

No te dejes llevar por impresiones. Si le preguntas a una persona cualquiera lo que piensa de Draco, te dirá que es un cabrón. Ignóralo. Conócelo por tu cuenta y te llevarás muchas sorpresas que siempre son mejores de las que esperas. No te dediques a observarlo como una estúpida en el Gran Comedor porque lo único que lograrás será llevarte una mala impresión de él y es lo que menos querrás. Por lo general exhibe sus hazañas del día y repite las de sus vacaciones una y otra vez agregándole detalles que siempre terminarás creyendo y adorando como una idiota.

Trata de acercarte a él cuando esté con la menor gente posible, porque es bastante imposible que esté solo en un momento y si esperas a que lo esté prepárate para unos largos momentos de espera. La mayoría de las veces es custodiado por esos gorilas que lo cuidan día y noche, que ni siquiera lo dejan solo cuando va al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Aunque parezca estúpido decirlo, yo siempre pensé que Crabbe y Goyle eran gays. Déjenlo a su imaginación…

En la clase de Adivinación siempre cambia de pareja, así que en ese momento podrás acercarte a él, aunque debo decir que si no eres Slytherin te costara bastante entablar una conversación sin burlas hacia ti, que es lo que generalmente hace con las chicas que se le acercan. Por eso es mejor que él te siga a que tú lo busques, pero si no quieres eso, aguanta las burlas que por lo general son bastante crueles.

Hazte amiga de sus conocidos, porque recuerda, Draco no tiene amigos. Resumiendo hablamos de Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Son las personas con las que más habla, especialmente con Zabini que es al que le cuenta sus "encuentros amorosos". Lo descubrí gracias a una pequeña dosis de Veritaserum que robé del despacho de Snape, que puse sin querer en su jugo de calabaza. Luego hablé con él, por supuesto que en otro lugar, y me contó todo lo que le había dicho Draco. Algunas cosas buenas y otras malas. Prefiero no contar las malas.

Si te llegaras a hacer amiga de estos especimenes de hombres sabrás cosas de Draco, que nunca creerías escuchar. Algunas pueden ser color de rosa y otras bastante sangrientas.

Algunas pueden ser color de rosa y otras bastante sangrientas, como las peleas con su padre o el momento en que se convirtió en mortífago. Si quedaste impresionada al leer que Draco era mortífago, estás perdida. Lo primero que tienes que tener en claro, es que Draco es mortífago y morirá siéndolo. Nunca les ha gustado los estúpidos ideales que tiene Dumbledore sobre el mundo, por lo que siempre se ha sentido atraído por "el mal", ósea en el Señor Tenebroso. Eso si no es el tipo de persona que ama a Voldemort por sobre todas las cosas, ten claro que a la única persona que ama es así mismo y no podrás hacer nada para que ese amor pase a ser hacia ti, prácticamente es imposible, es como si Potter amaneciera peinado y Weasley fuera millonario, ósea imposible.

Él no adora al Señor Tenebroso y tampoco lo detesta, pero prefiere mantenerse al margen siendo reconocido pocas veces, pero por cosas espectaculares. Le gusta su manera de ser, en la manera en que consiguió ser destacado y en el poder que posee, pero encuentra estúpido que adoren tanto a una persona que los trata como elfos y los utilice como si fueran sangresucias. Por eso no hay nada mejor que puedas hacer que no sea decirle que él en un poco tiempo más va a ser mucho mejor que nuestro señor y que va a tener mucho más poder que él y el viejo chiflado juntos.

Si eres una arrastrada notoriamente, trata de darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo porque a veces da vergüenza ajena. Y te lo digo por experiencia propia. A Draco le gusta que hablen sobre él, que lo traten como un ser superior (porque eso es lo que piensa de sí mismo) y que babeen por él cada vez que se lo encuentran, pero piensen por unos pocos minutos de todas las estupideces que hicieron en el día mientras veían al rubio… ¿se dieron cuenta? Me dan vergüenza sinceramente.

¿A qué idiota se le ocurrió mandarle unos bombones con Amortentia o filtro de amor a Draco? ¿Saben quién tuvo que probarlos para ver si estaban envenenados? ¿Potter? ¿Crabbe? ¿Dumbledore? ¡Yo! ¡Delante de toda la sala común de Slytherin dije las palabras más cursis que en mi vida había pensado! ¿Creen que no se rieron? ¡Lloraban de la risa! ¡Y más encima Draco no me dirigió la palabra por toda una semana por la vergüenza que le había echo pasar!, como si él hubiera dicho las palabras…hasta el día de hoy me molestan. Así que descarten inmediatamente todos los regalos con pociones amorosas porque o sino me haré mortífaga exclusivamente para asesinar a la estúpida y les lanzaré un Crucio a cada chica de Hogwarts hasta encontrar a la culpable.

Retomando el tema de "nuestro chico", encuentro que es necesario recordarles lo importante que es que Draco sea prefecto.

Si por esas casualidades ya te encuentras saliendo con él y quieres alejarte por cualquier motivo, no termines abruptamente con él si no quieres perder puntos en tu casa. Recuerda que los prefectos pueden quitar puntos, aunque sean insignificantes puntos preocúpate. Inventará cualquier excusa para quitarte puntos cuando te vea, ya sea por "aparecer en su camino" o "acercarte mucho a él" o por cualquier estupidez que se le antoje en el momento.

Eso sí por lo general ustedes nunca terminan con él porque él termina primero con ustedes, lo siento, pero es la triste realidad.

Tampoco se les ocurra pelear con Draco en frente de Snape, porque Snape ama al rubio, es su alumno preferido en todo sentido. Aunque siempre se ha especulado entre los estudiantes que Narcisa tuvo algo con él en su época escolar, mientras estaba con Lucius.

No se les ocurra mencionarle esto a Draco porque o sino moriré y no les podré seguir dando más consejos. Ustedes pierden consejos, yo pierdo mi vida.

Ahora veamos el lado "positivo" de estar con nuestro amado rubio.

Primero que todo, tiene dinero. Aunque algunas lo miren como sólo un detalle más, en este caso sería "el detallazo".

El abuelo de Draco, Abraxas Malfoy, fue un hombre bastante conocido en años anteriores. Ya sea por el linaje de su sangre o por el "apego" que sentía hacia el Señor Tenebroso, especialmente en esos años que era cuando recién él estaba siendo conocido.

No digamos que Abraxas era algo joven, porque seguramente ya tendría que haber tenido sus buenos años en aquella época, porque por algo murió por una simple viruela de dragón. En realidad tal vez no fue una simple viruela, pero sólo eso me han contado mis padres sobre él. Disculpen mi ignorancia.

Luego de eso, se supone que el dinero fue heredado hacia Lucius que lo guarda en una de las principales cámaras en Gringotts, donde se encuentran la mayoría de las familias sangre pura y donde hay mayor seguridad, debido a que las cámaras son custodiadas por un gran dragón que es imposible de derrotar con magia barata.

Se supone que Draco al cumplir la mayoría de edad, debería traspasársele gran cantidad de oro y joyas a su cuenta, y si por alguna razón Lucius muere la herencia completa pasaría a Draco, sin dejarle peso alguno a alguien, ni siquiera a su madre.

Si alguna de ustedes se llegara a casar con Draco (aunque espero que yo me case con él), piensen rápido en como matar a Lucius. Ustedes como "esposas de Draco" tendrían cierto derecho en parte de la herencia de su querido esposo. Piensen desde ahora, uno nunca sabe.

Segundo punto, es hermoso, y no me aburriría nunca de decirlo. Hay que ser bastante estúpida para encontrarlo feo, en realidad eres idiota si lo encuentras feo y más aún si estás leyendo esto porque "supuestamente" no te gusta y estás aburrida, esa no te la crees ni tú.

Tiene un rostro perfecto. Sus facciones son perfectas y muy parecidas a las de su padre. El color de su piel es bastante pálido, incluso es tan pálido como un vampiro, pero aún así no lo hace feo. Su hermoso cabello rubio que deja caer cuando está agotado. Su tan querido gesto de asco, que es lo que me vuelve más loca por él.

Me estoy dando cuenta que estoy bastante obsesionada con él… ¿quién no?

Su cuerpo atlético. Wuau…eso si que es perfecto. El musculoso pecho que esconde tras esa ñoña camisa… me acabo de acordar del peor error que he hecho en mi vida. Espiar a Draco cuando se estaba bañando.

Un día X estaba en la sala común copiando la redacción de Theodore que teníamos que presentar en Transformaciones, y apareció Draco. Venía de un agitado entrenamiento de Quidditch bajo la lluvia. Todos estaban embarrados hasta las rodillas y sus caras salpicadas con unas pocas gotas de barro. Draco traía su rubio cabello pegado a su frente y se lanzó en un sillón espantando a un chico de primero. Algunos rezongaron por lo bajo porque Draco dejaría todo el sillón con barro, pero éste los ignoró por completo. Zabini se acercó lo suficiente como para no recibir un golpe y le dijo que se bañara antes que los demás se apoderaran de la ducha. En realidad era Draco siempre el que se apoderaba de la ducha, pero eso no importa ahora. Draco asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se levantó del sillón.

Yo, estúpidamente, pensé en ir a espiarlo. Dejé la redacción a un lado y esperé que mi rubio subiera. Luego de un rato, subí tranquilamente como si fuera a hablar con él. Entré a su habitación y sentí como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a sonar. Cerré la puerta con mucha precaución y me saqué los zapatos para evitar todo tipo de sonidos.

Me acerqué a la puerta del baño y la empujé muy despacio provocando un leve chirrido al abrirse, pero Draco no pareció notar esto y siguió sacándose la ropa. Primero se quitó la capa, lanzándola contra la puerta con mucha rabia y luego siguió con las zapatillas. Todo iba bien, Draco comenzaba a sacarse la polera y yo empezaba a ver su torso desnudo, cuando el estúpido de Crabbe entró a la habitación y se puso a gritar como un loco, avisándole a todo Hogwarts que yo espiaba a Draco mientras se bañaba. Mi rubio adorado se asomó de inmediato y me lanzó su capa "hecha de barro" de lleno en la cara.

Desde ese momento supe que no hay que espiar a las personas mientras se bañan o sino recibirás sorpresas que no te gustaran mucho.

Creo que por el momento ya te he dado bastantes datos para conquistar a nuestro rubio, así que ya es hora de que tú también pienses. Recuerda, la vida no es fácil hay que pasar cosas bastantes difíciles para poder conquistarlo. Aunque sean las peores vergüenzas de toda tu vida, algo terminarás consiguiendo.

_Pansy Parkinson_


End file.
